


Unresolved Love.

by True_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wolf/pseuds/True_Wolf
Summary: This place is his lovers home.





	Unresolved Love.

Unresolved Love.

**He has to tell him.**

**Hiding his feelings aren’t helping.**

**They are eating him alive.**

**Slowly but surely.**

**Nothing can stop that.**

**Not even when he drinks his feelings.**

That’s it. He’s done hiding from his feelings. It’s too much. As he walks down the stairs, ignoring the pitiful glances from his parents. Taking his coat all he did was shout “Out!” before leaving with the burning feeling of eyes on the back of his head.

As rain plummets from the sky, battering off the ground, Liam’s running faster than he ever has before, his feet splashing water with every quick step. He already feels tears forming in his eyes. Rubbing them away, he lets a few slip. He can’t always be so strong. If he doesn’t tell Theo soon his heart is going to combust. Memories of them are flashing their way into his head. But one memory is sticking out.

 _“I’m sorry I never told you.” Theo whispered to Liam. So quiet. Everything is so quiet it’s unbearable. “I don’t care. All I care about is you!” Liam spoke so calmly it was as if he was talking to a baby. “How long?” “Five months.” Theo answered tears stained on his cheeks_.

And then he realised he was here. The one place he hates to know that he has gotten used to. “Theo, I know showing up here.In the rain. With flowers is so cliché and I know you think this stuff is cheesy but.” This is it. He’s finally going to tell him how he feels. “Here goes. I love you. I always have and always will. Your brown hair. Your smile. I love how crazily fun you are, even how stubborn you are. I love your everything.” He stops and drops the flowers, tears in his eyes. He falls to his knees, finishing his words. His confessing. “I love your everything. I only wish I told you!” Finally breaking down in tears he looks up to see the words that haunts his nightmare and ruins his life.

Theo Raeken

2001-2018

Loving son and friend

‘Cancer is a curse.’

Looking up, Liam speaks one last time, with red eyes, quaky breath and sore heart. “I Love You, You Idiot!”

**LIFE ISN’T FAIR.**

Those were the last words thought by Liam as he took out a gun and went to see his True Love once more...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this was bad i tried my hardest. Sorry for the sadness. Please if you have any constructive messages that would help. Thanks for reading.


End file.
